


Red Long Johns

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser gives Ray a shoulder rub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Long Johns

Ray was in the shower washing away sweat and grime. Warm water soaked into aching muscles. As the song said he fought the heavy bag and the heavy bag won or something like that. Ray could barely lift his arms to wash his hair, but somehow he managed. When the water started to turn cold, Ray turned off the shower and stepped out of it. He wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to the bedroom.

When he walked into the bedroom, he saw Fraser sitting on the bed. Fraser was dressed in his pajamas and damn if the sight of those fuzzy, red long johns didn't make Ray hard.

Ray sat down next to Fraser on the bed.

'Would you like a shoulder rub?' Fraser said and Ray leaned against his chest.

'Sure. Just don't use the smelly lotion. I don't want to spend all day smelling like a caribou.'

Fraser started to rub Ray's shoulders.

As Fraser fingers started kneading Ray's shoulders, Ray closed his eyes. The scent of shampoo and soap wrapped around him like a warm blanket and Fraser's heart beat as steady as a drum in Ray's ear.

Fraser's fingers moved from Ray's shoulders to his arms and back up again. After several minutes, Ray opened his eyes and moved away from Fraser. Ray rolled his shoulders and reveled in being able to move them without tightness. 'Thanks.'

'You are very welcome.'

'Come here,' Ray said as he pulled Fraser into a kiss. Fraser long johns were scratchy under Ray's hands.

As they kissed Ray hoped Fraser would need a shoulder rub someday. It was always good to give back as his mom said. Especially if said giving back resulted in more kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet challenge 42 prompt towel.


End file.
